


A Rose By Any Other Name

by RedHood (TheScarletWarrior)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Rose Wilson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletWarrior/pseuds/RedHood
Summary: When Rose Wilson turns up at the newly opened Iceberg Lounge one night, Jason Todd isn't sure what to expect. He certainly didn't expect to end up taking down an enigmatic psycho magician and gaining a new team member but hey what are friends for?Or how Rose Wilson found her place in the world of superheroes.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so if it sucks that's probably why.  
> This draws heavy inspiration from the New 52 RHATO series but probably contradicts canon and isn't set in any specific continuity. Such is the joy of fanfiction.  
> I will try to update regularly but don't hold your breath as I am an erratic writer and only write when inspiration hits, which isn't very often.  
> With that said enjoy Jason and Rose being the Badass motherfuckers they are!

Part of the reason Jason Todd and Rose Wilson got along so well was because they were equals in combat. Unlike Rose, Jason was not a genetically modified super soldier but still had managed to fight her to a standstill on more than one occasion creating a bond of mutual respect between them despite not having the same moral codes. Jason personally thought that their bond was also created over a mutual love/hate relationship with their respective fathers and both having to live in the more morally grey area of superhero ethics according to the outside world.  
While not close friends they met up a couple of times outside of work to just .... relax. So tonight when Jason spotted Rose inside his club the Iceberg Lounge- recently renovated after he ' acquired ' it from Penguin- decked out in a stylish outfit of knee high boots, black pants with a silver snake pattern and a matching jacket he immediately approached her, and not just for the purpose of checking if she was here to kill any one (including him).

But to his relief when she noticed his approach she relaxed minutely and made a v salute - there pre-arranged signal that the other was not here for combat. Returning the signal, Jason made a quick detour to the bar and picked up two glasses and a bottle of Grange Shiraz.

"Didn't think you'd be here tonight. Any specific reason and should I be worried about it?"Jason casually commented, taking in her appearance as he talked. She looked as collected and cool faced as ever, but Jason could read her well enough by now to see from the slight tension in her shoulders and the way her eye was vaguely bloodshot that she was ... well not exactly upset but tired and stressed and basically done with everyone's shit at this point. She had probably came here because most others wouldn't have noticed her specific tells that showed you how tired she really was, but a combination of a childhood spent on the streets and his knowledge of her ment he could read her easyish. Bruce would be so proud.

Jason quickly shut down that train of thought. Tonight was supposed to be a night to enjoy - and now one to help his frenemy. He didn't need to spend it procrastinating Bruce and Jason's own fucked up life.

While Jason had been monologuing Rose had taken a glass and the bottle over to her side of the table and was currently removing the cap with a six inch army knife.  
" Needed a break from my dad and given that Bats and 'Wing are both in town he's unlikely to come here." The bottle cap came off with a satisfactory pop! and she glanced up from her work with a smirk "And aren't you too young to drink alcohol given that you're what, 16?"

Jason scowled slightly " I'm twenty and I own this club thus can do whatever I want." Jason pushed his glass over to her as she filled her own. " And you're only just twenty-one so fuck you."  
Rose laughed briskly and poured him a glass. Giving that it was hard to get her to even smile genuinely on a good day Jason counted her laugh however brisk as a win.

Leaning backwards in the chair Jason took a sip. Sometimes she came to him for a rant about her parents and her life in general, but most of the time she just wanted some company that didn't judge her every move ( the Titans, her father, the JLA, the Batclan). Rose was good company and one of the few people outside the other Outlaws Jason enjoyed being around.  
Rose rolled her eyes at him. " Quit cataloguing me, Jace. I came for fun not a psych eval. Don't bore me."

" Well then, I guess I'd better speed up my timescale a little to avoid that, shouldn't I?" Jason glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was a special 'Batwatch' courtesy of his new found friendship with Tim but unlike the last model actually told the time. " It's about time anyhow."  
Rose looked bored but he could tell by the slight quirk of her eyebrow she was intrigued. Jason put on his best ' I am a Wayne and thus superior to the world deal with it ' smile and sauntered up to the stage previously used for Penguins auditions.

Taking the mike offered to him by Rodriguez, Jason sound checked it and called for attention.  
" Hello Gotham,or more specifically those of you who were smart enough to come here tonight." Jason called across the club causing all eyes to travel straight to him. " As you very well know unless you're been living under a rock, this is the Iceberg Lounge, and I am Jason Todd." He had decided not to add the '-Wayne' tonight, given his current stance with Bruce and a refusal to credit his success to his former mentor.

"As you know we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the grand opening of my club the Iceberg Lounge. And I can promise you that unlike the previous owners I will not be turning it into a front for criminal activity. I am a billionaire after all." This earned him a few laughs and applause until Jason made a quiet down motion then continued. " With me only being legally bought back to life a month ago I have decided to open this club to bring myself back into the spotlight. Can't let my brother's have all the fun now can I?" More laughter and applause. " So without further ado I declare the Iceberg Lounge officially open!"

With that MARINA's Oh No! started to play throughout the lounge.  
Walking back towards a smirking Rose Jason raised an eyebrow " you're laughing at me."  
"No I'm not. Well not a lot." Rose was still smirking. " But seriously, MARINA? Didn't think they really fit with your ' loner, bad boy image."  
" I've only been back for a month, and you already have that impression of me? I'm flattered." Jason returned to his seat in front her. " Besides MARINA is a perfectly good band and this song has a good message."  
Rose hummed but went back to drinking and people watching without comment.

That was another thing he and Rose had in commen - they both liked to observe others. Though Rose did it more to see if they were gonna do something amusing than for enjoyment. He on the other hand preferred to watch people's actions and words in order to get an opinion on their real nature and whether or not they were someone he would need to take out to keep Gotham's people safe.

Unlike the Penguin, Jason didn't just invite Gotham's high society to his club. There were a number of aristocrats, socialites, board members, millionaires and civil servants here on the mayor's behalf. They were only here because he was Jason Todd-Wayne and most of them wanted to curry favour with Bruce, or get an insight into his mysterious return from the dead. However as Jason had opened his club in the Narrows he had decided to also open it to the average citizen. So there was also an influx of drinkers, workers, tourists and casual citizens. Jason preferred there company to the rich as they actually spoke like normal people and he wasn't required to be as stiff round them. 

There was a definite split in the room with the rich to the poor, the strong to the weak, the powerful to the powerless. Jason had expected this and employed a few trusted enforcers from his Red Hood personas personal guard.

His gaze swept round the room picking out socialites talking in hushed voices probably about something shady. He saw a man decked out in black leather, steel capped boots and a bright green and pink mohawk attempting to chat up one of his (decently dressed) barmaids. She looked rather distressed by the flirting and it was then Jason noticed she was wearing a wedding ring - and this punk wasn't. Just as he was about to get up and do something about it ( it was his club after all) Rose suddenly stood up and started to stride over with a determined look.  
"Well". Jason thought grimly. " This ain't gonna end well. For him."


End file.
